


Starry Night

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [20]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Came to have a good time, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Shukita - Freeform, and then this dude, rowdy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: A romantic night under the stars
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably not that graphic, but just in case

"Where're you boys off to?" Sojiro finishes wiping down the counters as Yusuke and Akira come down the stairs.

"There's to be a meteor shower, and I've found the perfect spot from which to view it."

He eyes them over his glasses, and Akira swallows thickly but maintains eye contact. "Well, enjoy. But be careful. There are some sick people out there."

The drive takes less than an hour, and it never ceases to amaze Akira just how much Tokyo has to offer all at once. They reminisce on the events of the past two years as they drive past the now condemned building that once was Yusuke's home. Akira attempts to comfort Yusuke, knowing firsthand that no matter how bad the situation was, some part of it will always be home. Of course, Yusuke is quick to remind him that had things not been that way, they may never have met. They chat idly on less consequential topics as they wind through the forest roads. Akira puts the car in park and turns off the engine.

"Good. Plenty of time." Yusuke puts his phone away.

"When's it supposed to start?"

"Not for another 2 hours." Akira catches the look in his eye and smirks, throwing on the E brake.

"And what do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"I was thinking we could turn on the radio for some casual karaoke. Or perhaps," he leans across the console and kisses him.

"I vote option two." Akira pulls his glasses off and leans back in to meet Yusuke's lips again. It doesn't take long for things to escalate. As Yusuke raises up to get closer, his long fingers brush the radio volume button, and some song Akira makes a mental note to look up later fills in what little silence remained in the car.

Even without the radio, chances are they wouldn't have heard the passenger door open. It's not until Yusuke's grip on Akira's arms tightens and his eyes fill with panic that Akira realizes anything is wrong. Before he can even yell, Yusuke is yanked out of the car. To his credit, Akira reacts almost instantly. He throws himself over the console in pursuit of his boyfriend and the captor, but somehow, they're already out of sight. A cold wave of fear crashes over his body, and he's on the verge of a panic attack.

Then he spots the blood. It's not much at all—very little, in fact—but he never lost his third eye, and the little splatter on the leaves draws all of his attention. With the location of the blood, the position Yusuke was in when he was taken, and the fact that he never made a sound, Akira suspects that the blood came from Yusuke's face, a serious injury no matter how small. And he's livid.

He takes a deep breath before returning to the driver's side. He pulls the keys out of the ignition and makes sure to tuck them securely into his pocket. He then reaches for the side of the seat, finding his dagger easily. After tucking it into his belt, he reaches under the seat for Yusuke's katana and returns to the blood, his focus sharpening with each step as he soon picks up the path. He follows with enough stealth to make Morgana proud and finds himself at a small, run-down shed, a dim light flickering through the cracks in the warped wood.

It's quiet, inside and out, as he creeps closer to peek through one of the cracks. From here, he can see a standard horror film setting: dilapidated building filled with dirt and leaves, bugs, long-dead animals, and an extensive collection of rusted tools on the wall, workbench, and floor. He turns the slightest bit and spots Yusuke, but any excitement is short-lived. His head is slumped to the side, his shirt is shredded, and he appears to only be held up by the ties binding his arms behind the chair. Akira listens for the kidnapper a moment longer before sneaking into the door.

His blood begins to boil as he looks at what the captor has done. There is blood on his unconscious face, from his nose, mouth, and a spot near his temple. In every spot where his shirt is ripped, there's a cut. Each one appears to only have grazed the top layers of skin, but that's more than enough. Akira gives the rest of the room a quick once-over, looking for any trap doors, trip-wires, or killers on the ceiling before he rushes to Yusuke. He cuts the ropes binding his arms and legs to the chair as he attempts to wake him, voice barely above a whisper. By sheer luck, Yusuke stirs. He's clearly disoriented yet still maintaining his composure. Akira is just helping him to his feet when they hear rustling footsteps approaching. They exchange a glance.

When the door opens, Yusuke appears to be just as the captor left him: arms behind his back, head listing to the side. His bangs hide his amused glance at Akira who had skillfully crouched on a fallen beam from the roof. The man clomps over to Yusuke with a manic arrogance. He grabs those same bangs and pulls the boy's head up so he has to look him in the eye. The aggressor brings a large hook up to the boy's face in a manner he surely must find menacing.

Yusuke remains stoic, a fact that must have aggravated the man as he makes a long cut in his cheek. Yusuke grants a wince and low hiss of pain. The man gives a small creak of laughter as he raises the hook in a frankly cliche motion. Before he can make his move, Akira leaps from the beam straight for the man. He looks up just in time to angle the hook toward him and is half successful in his counterattack. The hook catches Akira's shirt and slices the length of his torso from one shoulder to the opposite hip. Akira's body burns, but his momentum is enough to knock the man off balance as Akira lands with a furious groan. Yusuke slams the chair onto the man with a force that stills the stranger's body before pulling Akira to his feet and snatching up his sword. They run back the way they came, Akira in the lead and clutching his side.

They make it back to the car without issue, no sign of the would-be murderer. Yusuke opens the passenger door as Akira ambles to the other side. "Where are you going?" Yusuke stops him.

"We gotta go."

"Yes but I'm driving."

"You don't have a license."

"And I also don't have the wound of a live dissection."

Akira looks offended. "I have the keys."

"And I have final say." Before Akira can figure out just how he can even argue that, they both hear more leaves rustling and a ridiculous mockery of a cackle drawing nearer. Yusuke shuts the door with a scowl. "Shall we end this, then?" Akira nods once, and they each ready their weapons.

With some difficulty from the chair breaking on his back, the stranger rushes for them. Yusuke pulls his sword and points it in the man's direction. The man stops just before it can pierce him, and Yusuke smirks. "Hm. So you have something to lose." He swings the sword with dizzying speed, leaving similar slashes to his own in the stranger's cloak as he steers him away from the car. Akira starts to hear the clink of the blade meeting the hook as he rips his shirt into a long strip and ties it around the length of his torso to staunch the bleeding.

Yusuke has the man on the ground about 20 feet from the car when he feels the hook sink into his ankle. He cries out as he falls. The stranger rises to his feet as Yusuke continues to slash at the exposed skin on his arms, only stopping when the hook is yanked out of his leg. The stranger raises the hook again to strike what Yusuke expects to be a mortal wound but is met with the business end of Akira's dagger on one cheek and a serious left hook on the other. He staggers backward as Akira pursues him, adding more slashes to any exposed skin. The stranger falls onto his back, shaken but still hell-bent on destruction. Akira stomps the man's arms until he can feel them giving way before crouching over him and delivering an unrelenting hailstorm of blows to his face, so fueled by rage that Yusuke has to pull him away once the man has stopped struggling.

They stand there by the car, panting heavily, blood and flesh everywhere. Akira leans down and snatches the hook from the man's hand, grasping it firmly and resisting the urge to plunge it into the man's broken, unconscious form.

"Ah. It's starting." Akira follows Yusuke's gaze up above the tree tops. His jaw drops in awe. The starry sky was beautiful enough on its own, but this was on another level. Without even realizing it, he gently takes Yusuke's hand as they quietly watch the display nature put on.


End file.
